


Obscure

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Self-Loathing, Vague Mentions of Abuse, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: A poem about Credence.





	

Darkness  
That’s all he could see  
Shifting, swirling  
Surrounding him  
Through a thin veil of white

It hurts  
Worse than anything  
Clawing up from inside him  
Ripping him from the inside out  
Nothing Mother could do  
Would ever compare to this

This thing  
Growing inside him  
He couldn’t control it  
It controlled him

He wasn’t free  
Couldn’t be free  
Would never be free  
From it  
From Mother  
From himself

He was trapped…

 

And he deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not think that Credence deserved anything that happened to him, but writing from his point of view, I feel that he himself would feel that way.


End file.
